


Just Like That

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Kiss Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson comes back to Beacon Hills, he knows he has to present himself to the local alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Kiss Meme! This was for Scackson +10 (kiss to the neck). Maybe it's not a traditional kiss, but it's there. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I do love to play with them.

Lydia keeps Jackson up to date on what happens in Beacon Hills, so when he comes back, he already knows that Derek left and Scott is some kind of alpha. He doesn’t listen as well as he should, so he’s fuzzy on the details, but he’s pretty sure that the upshot of it all is that he should talk to Scott first thing as the local alpha, and avoid being branded a rogue omega.

The wolves in London drilled pack etiquette into his brain. For all that they never truly _accepted_ him, they made sure he learned everything he was supposed to. Some kind of favor to Derek, he supposes. He never bothered to ask.

He shows up on Scott’s doorstep unannounced and knocks, leaning against the rail as he waits to be let in.

“Since when do you knock—oh.” Scott stops talking as the door opens wide. “You’re not Stiles.”

“Observant, McCall.” Jackson sneers, not wanting to make this easy. It’s _Scott McCall_ , after all, not someone who was born a wolf. Not someone who was ever _meant_ to have this power. “You going to invite me in?”

“Are you here for a reason?” Scott counters, but he steps to one side and motions for Jackson to step through.

Jackson looks at the ceiling and shakes his head. “I’m a werewolf, and you’re the local alpha,” he says bluntly. “I’m supposed to check in with you when I come into town. Don’t you know _anything_ about being an alpha?”

“Lydia already told me you were coming back, and I didn’t figure you’d want anything to do with me.” Scott shrugs. “I’m not desperate, Jackson. I don’t need you in my pack, and I know we can control you if you go crazy again.”

He can’t help the growl that burgeons up. “I’m not going crazy again.”

Scott looks at him and just like that, Jackson feels the weight of his gaze. He doesn’t need to see his eyes flash to _know_ he’s an alpha. “I didn’t say you were. But if you think you can be the strongest wolf here, we can make sure you’re not.”

Jackson swallows and steps back, fighting instinct. There is a part of him that wants to crouch down now, twist his head to the side, bare his neck to a stronger wolf. But he doesn’t want to _admit_ that Scott’s a better wolf. That Jackson is _weaker_ than him. So he growls instead, hackles rising and claws sprouting.

Scott snarls in response, taking two quick steps forward to shove Jackson into the wall, one arm across his chest, other hand reaching to twist his head to one side.

“Don’t fight me,” Scott murmurs, his breath a ghost of warmth against Jackson’s throat. “I can smell it on you. You don’t _want_ to fight. You want to acquiesce. You want to beg me to be my wolf, to be part of my pack.”

“Never,” Jackson growls.

Scott’s teeth close lightly over the vein, pressing in just enough for Jackson to know that his fangs are out and that he is holding back. His tongue flicks against skin, as if he tastes Jackson’s pulse.

It’s a really fucking inappropriate time for the reaction Jackson has, and he closes his eyes, twisting his head away, trying not to think about it or feel anything.

Teeth gentle, nipping lightly before lips brush against skin and Jackson shivers under the touch. Scott pulls away.

“Welcome back, Jackson.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to this change. He spreads his hands. “What, just like that, I’m in your pack?”

Scott’s expression is even. “Yes, Jackson, just like that, you’re a part of our pack. If you want to stick around, Stiles is on his way over. Isaac’s out with Allison, so it’d just be us tonight.”

Jackson could go. He could _leave_ and go back to being a lone wolf. Or he could stay with these two losers and fit into this new family that’s been created here.

He hesitates. Scott says, “Up to you.”

Jackson hears the telltale sound of the Jeep approaching; he doesn’t have long to decide. He lazily unfolds himself, shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go. Maybe something good will rub off on you losers if I stay.”

Scott laughs. “Sure.” He claps his hands on Jackson’s shoulder, fingers brushing against where Jackson remembers teeth and tongue and lips. “You’re pack, Jackson. Welcome home.”


End file.
